


Where Loki turns into a slut

by FabulousAsAlways



Series: Basically Orgy Smut [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Loki, Bondage, Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Female Loki, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Loki, Only for one scene, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rope Bondage, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousAsAlways/pseuds/FabulousAsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You go into what?" </p><p>"Heat. I go into heat."</p><p>The Jotunn have a weird way of power dynamics, unlike any others, they deal with the lust driven insanity of a heat.<br/>This time it is Loki's turn to beg. </p><p>(Can be read as a stand alone fic, all you need to know is that Tony likes having sex with the whole team.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to the amazing amount of kudos on the first part of this series, I wrote a second part!  
> Yeey, this is two chapters, so twice as long ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You go into what?"

"Heat. I go into heat."

The dark haired demigod was obviously not amused. "Is the word so hard to comprehend?" He snapped, the hormones already making him more tense. His pale hands were shaking a little. They did not have limitless time after all.

"I don't get it." Clint blurted out.

Loki would have teased him with that, if he was the only one. But the other Avengers looked at him with the same confusion. And so the trickster sighed. "The Jotnar go into heat once every ten years, for a week." He explained. "It turns them- _me_ -into horny beasts. Alphas will do anything to fuck whatever moves, Omegas do anything to be fucked by whatever moves, and Betas... Normally Betas do not go into heat. But I am not a freak enough by myself, nature had to fuck me over." He mumbles bitterly. "I need both. Since Betas are naturally lower than Alphas I tend to favour the Omega side, but I also have the Alpha desires." He continues explaining to confused faces.

Finally understanding starts to dawn upon them.

"Mmm... Alright. So during this week you need someone to fuck, and someone to fuck you." Steve summarises bluntly, calmly. Perfect.

"Almost. Not just someone. I need to be constantly stimulated, it's almost impossible for one person to achieve this. I thought I would have to rent out a whore house again, but then we had our lovely escapade with the man of iron, and I realised there is an alternative."

Thor, who had kept silent earlier on, leans forward in his chair. "I have helped my brother through this period of time a few times, but it will truly help to... have more hands." He says as he rests a hand on Loki's knee.

Steve pulls up his Captain face, as Tony named it, and nods briefly. "I assume you want to fuck Tony throughout your... _heat_... and have us fuck you taking turns." Steve said making Loki nod seriously and Tony sit there with a lustful glazy look in his eyes.

"Yes. And the reason I am discussing this now is important. I lose control once the hormones take over my judgement. I am not able to tell you what I like or dislike then. So this needs to be discussed now." Loki said way too calm for the situation, according to Tony who was almost panting. 

And so the discussion began. Loki told the Avengers exactly what he did and didn't like, while slowly becoming more affected. By the end a thick layer of sweat was coating his forehead and he was breathing heavily.

Thor helped his brother up. "We shall begin tomorrow, seeing the symptoms that is when the heat should hit." The blond said.

The others nodded and the two demigods left. The Avengers shared a look and all went their own way to prepare for the next day.

 

\- * -

 

Tony was nervous and horny as shit. There had been a few occasions now where he was fucked by a few -or all- Avengers, and he had loved every single one of them.

It was obvious the others were mostly dominant, and he was their stress relief. Clint and Steve would sometimes get fucked by someone if they were in the mood, but Bruce thought it was too dangerous, and the gods never even mentioned bottoming.

And now, according to Thor at least, Loki would turn into a begging mess. They even said he would be worse than Tony, who found that hard to imagine. Speaking of hard, he was getting rather uncomfortable in his pants. When was this heat thing getting started? He wanted to be fucked already.

The Avengers entered Thor's chambers one by one, only Steve and Tony arrived at the same time. And Steve had already taken off most of Tony's clothes, leaving him walking around in his boxers.

However, when they entered, they froze. They knew Thor would prepare Loki, and they knew Loki would truly become a bitch in heat, but this... no one had imagined this image. (Except maybe Tony.)

 

Mjölnir was standing upright in the middle of the livingroom. The metal set on the floor until Thor would want to move it, the handle however...

The long, thick, rigged, metal and leather handle, couldn't be seen. It disappeared up the clenching tight wet ass of the god of mischief.

 

Steve palmed himself through his jeans and sat down on the couch with the others, dragging Tony to the floor by his feet, to watch the insanely hot view before him.

Loki's arms were tightly tied together on his back, ropes connecting his forearms together from his wrists to his elbows. It made him arch his back, and it looked both uncomfortable and hot. His legs were folded in and tied in place, ropes grounding them to the hammer he was impaled upon.

Tony suddenly realised Loki couldn't move. He couldn't fuck himself on the weapon because he was tightly tied to it. Well shit. Tony was mostly focused on the hard dripping cock that stood out perfectly, he was going to get that inside of him.

Fuck yes.

Steve however was looking at Loki's face. A leather strap was tied between his teeth, keeping something big in his mouth that was silencing his broken moans. A heavy blindfold was tied over his eyes, and Steve wondered if he knew they were there.

Thor stood beside his bound and shivering brother, looking proud at his handy work. A hand rested on the black hair and Loki moved for the first time since the others entered. He tried to edge closer to Thor's hand, straining against the ropes and moaning incoherently in his gag.

Thor just laughed and only tugged on his hair, making him moan louder. "The first day is never as intense." Thor said calmly, as if his brother impaled on his hammer was a daily afair. "I suggest we make good use of his mouth today and make him do most of the work. We, except the man of iron."

Tony was shivering in need. Unlike the first time, he knew what was going to happen now. And he was rock hard with just the anticipation. Clint and Steve shared a look, and grabbed Tony at the same time.

Getting him ready was simple. Steve set to working him open, stretching him open on his fingers. On the same time Clint prepared his face. He took Tony's favourite gag, a blow up one that would make him gag once pumped up, and buckled it tight behind the brunette's head. The toy was pumped up until Tony was almost choking, that way he had to concentrate on swallowing instead of choking and gagging.

Once satisfied the engineer couldn't make a sound anymore, Clint grabbed a black cotton bag. Tony swallowed thickly around the rubber in his throat, they had discussed a blindfold, but this was even better. Today wasn't about Tony, but about Loki, and keeping him hidden away served just right for his purpose as fucktoy tonight.

He tried moaning as hard as he could, it wasn't very impressive, and squirmed as Steve had three fingers up his ass. Clint tied the bag in place, taking Tony's vision away, and grabbed some plain steel cuffs. They cuffed Tony's hands behind his back and Steve pulled his fingers out, causing a whine to form around the gag. Loki was moaning at the sounds he heard, still blindfolded, but he truly moaned desperately when he felt something being pressed against his dick.

Tony was squirming as Steve and Clint slowly pushed him further down on Loki's cock. Said god was a moaning mess and had no idea what was truly going on. All he knew was the hot tight pressure around his member, he was now filled and filling something or someone. And he still couldn't fucking move an inch.

More ropes were added. Tony was tied firmly in place.

Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Thor, were all looking at the sight with wide eyes. Two of their teammates moaning and sweating, tied together and made not to see or talk. Thor walked over to his brother and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back and causing the smaller god to whimper.

"Now let us make good use of his mouth." Thor said in a low husky voice while ripping the leather strap away and taking out what seemed to be Loki's own underwear. It made Bruce whimper softly in need.

Loki was immediately panting and licked his red swollen lips. "Please... Someone... I... I need to cum... Please..." He begged.

Normally that was Steve his weak spot, but now Thor was taking the lead. And the god of thunder merely leaned down to growl in his brother's ear. "No. You may hit your release just like this. Or not at all. Maybe if you pleasure us properly, I will consider fucking you later." He mumbled lowly.

There was a needy whine, but it was chocked off when Thor forced his dick down Loki's throat. The god of mischief was choking and gagging, but after a few moments he managed to relax his throat and swallow down Thor's length. It was obvious this wasn't the first time he had done that.

Thor started to move at a brutal pace, barely giving Loki time to breath. If they hadn't discussed this bit up front, Bruce would have lost it. Speaking of losing it, a few minutes into the blowjob, Loki started to trash and moan loudly. Judging at Tony's reaction, Loki had spilled deep within the mortal man.

This, of course, caused Tony to hit his release as well and spill on the floor below him. The moaning was driving Thor insane and so it wasn't long before Loki's expert tongue had forced an orgasm out of him.

After swallowing everything the blond god gave him, Loki started to whine again, but Bruce didn't have time for that shit. For the second time in a row a dick was forced down Loki's throat. Only this time the trusts weren't hard and fast, but hard and slow. Bruce took his time slowly working his manhood in and out the tight wet mouth. After Bruce finished, Clint took his place, with short shallow movements and tugging on black hair.

Somewhere during these Loki had hit another orgasm. He hit a third while Steve was steadily pounding down his now a little sore throat. It didn't stop him from begging for more with a crooking voice.

So Thor took another turn, and Steve. And then everyone was sated. Everyone but Loki, who had indeed spilled a forth time, but only seemed more desperate than when they began.

He was ignored for now.

Tony was carefully released and moved off of Loki's dick. Steve decided to plug him, trapping his ass full of sperm. The bag was removed, and so was the gag. Steve covered his sore jaw with soft kisses as the brunette was curled up in the captain's lap.

While Tony softly drifted off in Steve's arms, the others looked at a writhing Loki. After a few moments Thor took pity on him and gently released the bonds, ending up with a quivering mess of god.

He was given water and a blanket, as had Tony.

The Avengers all gathered on Thor's bed and curled up around Loki mostly. They whispered sweet things and words of encouragement, telling him how amazing he had been. This was a big part of the heat, the need to please.

To show he had been a good boy, Thor buried his dick deep inside the trembling trickster. It was a quick but lazy fuck, Thor moaned Loki's name while Loki could only pant in exhaustion. Literally fucked to sleep, and almost passing out, Loki was tucked in. With his throat and ass aching, and his dick throbbing, Loki fell asleep at last.

Tony had long passed out with a content grin on his face. The remaining four Avengers all gladly followed their example.

After all, this was only the first day.


	2. Loki's heat continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up burning with need   
> Also, his alpha side shows up

The Avengers woke up to Loki trying to rub himself off on Thor's leg like a true bitch in heat.

They couldn't let this go unpunished of course.

Thor grabbed his hair and forced him to bare his neck. "Shift to your female form." The god of thunder ordered sternly.

With a wave of green light, Loki's form changed. The sharp angles softened, his body became smoother, breasts grew on his body and finally he gasped as his genitalia changed into a plump wet vagina.

She was gorgeous, and panting desperately. Her skin was so much more sensitive like this, so much more spots on her body made her writh in pleasure. And Thor knew this all too well. There was not a single heat where he not ordered his brother to take shape of a woman, he enjoyed teasing her to the point of incoherent begging.

And therefore he wasted no time to slip two fingers in her already dripping wet cunt. She threw her head back and moaned lowly, arching her back and rolling her hips to seek Thor's fingers deeper within her.

The other Avengers were watching in awe, Steve being the first who broke from the spell. The Captain grabbed Loki's wrists, pinning them above her head, stopping her from fondling her own breasts. She was squirming against his hold and towards the expert fingers playing her like the perfect instrument. The noises she made were delightful, sending jolts of pleasure through the present men.

Tony was working himself open, he already had three fingers buried in his own ass, but it wasn't enough, he needed to be filled. Clint gladly complied.

Tony's hands were moved away from his ass and quickly but expertly tied together on his back. A moment later, the archer was buried deep within the inventor his ass, lazily trusting in and out.

Tony was moaning too much, this wasn't about him.

 

Thor pulled his fingers gently out of Loki's tight vagina and grabbed Tony's hair with his other hand. With a little bit of repositioning, his face was forced against the wet folds, and he automatically started eating her out.

Bruce moaned softly at the sight before him. The scientist pulled Steve in a kiss that heated up quickly with the sounds of pleasure on the background. Clint fucked Tony harder and harder, forcing his face down between Loki's legs with each brutal trust.

The engineer was squirming, but he used all his talents to please the goddess above him. His tongue eagerly found her entrance and trusted wetly in and out while he sucked as much as he could.

Pulling back for a second just to twirl his tongue around the small clit was enough to make Loki scream out and shake. Tony licked and swallowed down as much of her juices as he could, and was pulled back by Clint with his face covered in wetness.

 

Loki was still shaking and Thor grinned, giving the others a small nod. They knew what would happen now, and surely, as soon as the shaking stopped... Loki changed back to his male form and growled lowly.

His alpha nature came up to say hi.

 

Clint was moaning as he pumped his release into Tony's ass. Said genius was so damn close to his own release. But it wasn't enough. Then he heard Loki growl and his eyes widened. Steve took Tony's hand and squeezed softly. The dark haired god growled again and grabbed Tony's hair, pushing him face down on the bed with his ass in the air.

He wasted no time forcing his cock deep inside, making Tony squirm and shiver in pleasure. The Captain kept a firm hold on Tony's hand, after all, Tony had to let them know of things got too rough. And three squeezes was his safe word if he wasn't able to speak.

But Tony didn't squeeze. He rather enjoyed Loki letting go. The god held Tony's hips in a bruising grip as he kept pounding into the engineer harder and harder. Iron Man had already hit his release, but neither man cared.

The rough pounding continued deliciously. Steve grinned and grabbed Tony's cock with his free hand, making his lover scream out and buck his hips down to seek more friction.

In the mean time Bruce had slipped out of the room briefly to calm his heart rate, and so Thor had set to working Clint open. After all, one fuck wouldn't be enough for Loki's alpha side. And Clint was more than willing to bottom at the moment.

The god of thunder enjoyed watching the archer squirm and beg for more than just a few fingers, but Thor would not relent.

Tony hit another release between Loki's cock and Steve's hand. And finally Loki found his pleasure as well. He buried himself deep within the mortal and screamed feral. The alpha pulled out and pushed Tony off and into the bed before looking around for the next one. His eyes briefly lingered on Steve, but the Captain was in a dominant mood today, and the alpha noticed that immediately.

Loki turned around and saw Clint, whimpering and begging. Perfect.

Thor moved around the hawk and grabbed his hair at the same time as Loki grabbed his hips and forced himself inside. Clint lost it and screamed in pleasure. He almost came right there and then. His scream was immediately silenced by Thor pushing his cock past his lips.

Barton moaned around the tip and set to sucking as much as he could while having his ass wrecked by a god.

 

Tony was pulling on his bonds. The diva was getting annoyed with Loki getting all the attention while normally he was the subject of their lust. Steve grabbed his hair and pulled him in a dominating kiss. It helped Tony ground himself and he leaned against his lover's chest.

The Captain whispered lowly into Tony's ear how bad boys get punished, before dragging him off the bed.

 

The other three men used the new free space to fuck Clint even harder, making the archer moan and squirm between them. Thor was the one holding his hand so he could communicate when it became too much.

 

Steve pushed Tony down on the cold floor and watched him struggle for a moment. "Look at you, so desperate for it. Tell me what you want." The Captain said sternly, making his dominance audible to everyone.

Tony whimpered and bit his lip. "You... I want you." The engineer whispered with his cheeks flushed.

Steve growled and grabbed Tony's jaw. "No you slut. You will have to do better than that. Come on. Tell me exactly what you want."

"Your cock! Please... Please fuck me! I need it so badly. I feel so empty. Steve..." Tony begged as he tugged on the cuffs.

Steve just backed up and looked down at Tony. "I don't think you've deserved it. I think I will leave you be until we need you again." The Captain decided before grabbing some rope and dragging Tony to the heavy wooden desk in the corner. He bent him over the smooth wood and tied his ankles spread wide to the table legs. A rope around his chest kept him pinned down, spread open for the world to see. Steve slipped a small plug carefully up Tony's ass before turning his head to look at him. "Do you remember your safe word?" The Captain whispered softly.

Tony nodded.

"Tell me."

"Howard." The word was whispered softly.

"Do you want to use your safeword now?"

"...no..."

Steve smiled and placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead. "Good boy. Now enjoy the show." The Captain whispered with a smirk before walking over back to the bed.

Tony had a perfect view of the other people in the room and squirmed uselessly against his bonds.

 

In the mean time Thor had backed out of Clint's mouth and simply held the archer as Loki fucked them both into another orgasm.

The mortal slumped against the god of thunder in bliss, while Loki pumped his hips through their releases.

When the god of mischief pulled out, his demeanour changed again, and they all knew it would not last much longer now. Loki cowered back and crawled towards the Captain who had sounded so dominant mere minutes ago. Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the proud god to present himself.

Only once the god was positioned on all fours, did Steve grab his hips and push inside with a harsh trust.

Loki moaned loudly and immediately begged for more, his own cock rock hard and leaking already.

 

While Thor held Clint, and Steve fucked Loki, Tony was squirming on the table. Panting and begging softly.

And that's when Bruce walked back in. The doctor saw Tony and his pupils immediately widened with desire. Only after getting a nod from Steve did Bruce walk towards the table and rested a soft hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you now, use your safe words any time alright?"

Tony eagerly nodded, rolling his hips and begging for Bruce to hurry already! Bruce chuckled and very slowly pulled out the small plug, throwing it aside only to slip in two fingers.

Once certain that Tony was stretched enough, he simply pushed in. No warning, no build up. Bruce was forever in a hurry. He had to finish before the hulk showed up.

The room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure, possessive growls, and desperate begging.

 

"Please... Captain... Harder! Please!!" Loki begged as he was oh so close to his last release.

 

"Brucy... Fuck, need you... Yes... Right there! Yes!!" Tony screamed as he could do nothing but lay there and have Bruce push all the right buttons.

Loki came first, his screams making everyone shiver in desire as he painted the sheets with his release. Steve followed a few trusts after, enjoying the feeling of Loki's ass contracting around his shaft.

Loki, still feeling rather vulnerable, crawled into Thor's arms for comfort and protection as he had known it at every heat. Clint wrapped himself around the two gods and fell promptly asleep.

Steve made his way over to the table and held Tony's hand, brushed through his hair, as another orgasm was wrung from his exhausted body. Bruce followed immediately after and collapsed on top of the engineer.

After Bruce catching his breath, the two men untied Tony and helped him toward the massive bed. Tony curled up on Steve's chest, needing the comfort of his lover, while Bruce laid on the edge, against Clint's warm back, an arm slung around the archer. The six of them soon fell asleep, Loki last.

And he knew damn well, that this was the best heat he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it,  
> Feel free to leave plots and suggestions for this or similar universes in the comments :)


End file.
